CBeebiepedia Fanon: Out to Lunch
Out to Lunch aired as a prime-time special on BBC Breakfast on 10 December, 2019. It mixed Milkshake! and CBeebies characters, along with guest stars Simon Cowell, Elton John, and Naomi Campbell. The production was produced by BBC. The premise of the show was that the BBC Breakfast newscasters had all gone out to lunch, and it was up to the Milkshake! and CBeebies characters to make up an hour of programming. A co-production between BBC and Channel 5. Cast * Shimmer and Shine * Noddy (in his Toyland Detective form) * Wissper * Fireman Sam * Digby Dragon * Floogals * Peppa Pig * PAW Patrol * Nella the Princess Knight * Milkshake! Monkey * Kemi Majeks * Jen Pringle * David Ribi * Nathan Connors * Derek Moran * Kiera Nicole-Brennan * Naomi Wilkinson (of CBBC's Nature Nightmares) * Octonauts * In the Night Garden... * Dora the Explorer * Go Jetters * Junie B. Jones * Charlie and Lola * Hey Duggee * Swashbuckle * Something Special * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Pui Fan Lee * Nisha Anil * Sam Michaels * Alex Winters * Cerrie Burnell Summary Opening * Cold Opening - Louise Minchin finishes a newscast; she, the other BBC Breakfast presenters, and stage manager Michael Clark leave for lunch. Dora and Mr Tumble announce that they're going to take over BBC Breakfast while everyone else is out. * "We're in Charge": The CBeebies and milkshake! characters and presenters sing about being in charge of the network. (We see the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba jumping, the cast of In the Night Garden eating the cameras, Nella chasing Duggee and the Squirrels, and the others and the CBeebies presenters singing) * Titles * Simon Cowell bit #1: '''The announcer (Lenny Henry) introduces Simon Cowell. Simon says that he's on his lunch hour, and walks away. Act I * '''60 Seconds: Gem, Cook, Line, and Captain Heyho interview the President of the United States in a 60 Minutes spoof. * Simon Cowell bit #2: Simon refuses to leave his dressing room. * "The Entertainer": Milkshake Monkey, Peppa Pig, Kemi, and Naomi Campbell sing "The Entertainer" * US Spot: '''Shimmer and Shine sing "Row Your Boat" until they get run by a boat * Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka, and the Tombliboos start eating the BBC Breakfast set * '''Lead-In: Dora and Boots are in the control room; they lead into the next segment * News Flash: 'Junie B. reports on the cast of ''In the Night Garden... ''eating the sets. Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy then eat the sleeves on her sweater. * '"Everybody's Song": Pui and Noddy sing "Everybody's Song". First as a duet, then various characters from both CBeebies and milkshake! join in. * Lead-in: Charlie is excited about Sir Elton John singing on the programme. Lola says it's not time for that -- but when Charlie's back is turned, Lola introduces Elton. * "Nearly Missed": Elton sings "Nearly Missed". * Simon Cowell bit #3: Simon refuses to do a dance number. Act II * Lead-in: BBC Lunch Delivered: Kwazii tells Peso that after the next bit, a lot of people at BBC will have their lunch delivered. * Wissper is waiting on Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Ryder. The PAW Patrol don't know what they wants so they start eating everything on the table.Then they say "We Want YOU!" then Wissper says "I will let you come over to the Milkshake! Studio to get 'U' Okay??" * Igglepiggle eats the letter U * milkshake! At the Dance * Simon Cowell bit #4: Simon is informed by Jen that his song has been cut. * Lead-in: Boots tells Dora that the next bit is going to be brilliant. * Fireman Sam:"When are these weirdos leaving??" Digby:"Who are you calling weirdos??" Sam:"WHAT??!!" Sam hits Digby then falls down. * Who's Who: Naomi Wilkinson and Naomi Campbell are confused that they have the same name. So they make themselves nametags * Singing Saddle Shoes: Pui and Cerrie dance in a spoof of 50s high school musicals. * "Go Ahead and Touch: Elton sings "Go Ahead and Touch" to Mr Tumble. * Simon Cowell bit #5: Derek announces Simon Cowell's bra commercial. He refuses. * Carson: Duggee plays the Johnny Carson role in a spoof called The Nighty-Night Show. Übercorn and the Go Jetters serve as his Ed McMahon, and Parker Jarvis plays "person with cue card." * Puppy-Love Dessert Chow Commercial: Flo, Fleeker, and Boomer do a dog food commercial spoof with a dog played by Patrick Patterson. * "I Sing to Myself": Naomi Campbell sings "I Sing to Myself". Act III * Lead-in to Finale: Lola announces that lunch hour is over, and that they have to go. * Reprise of "We're in Charge": Music background with the cast dancing across the stage, saying good night. Captain Barnacles does a "station break" by giving the screen a karate chop. The screen splits in two and cuts into... * Simon Cowell bit #6: Simon finally agrees to do something for the show, but the show is over.